Paano ko kaya
by CookieTower
Summary: ...bibigyan ito ng pamagat? "Nang itulak ni Amerika si Canada sa sofa ng salas ay 'di na talaga maipinta ang kasiyahan na nadarama ng Pilipina..." Nasa bahay ni Pilipinas sina Canada at Amerika! Ano kayang mangyayari? NOW WITH ENGLISH TRANSLATION! :D
1. Chapter 1

**English version is the second chapter. :DD/shot.**

**English summary:** ...give this a title? "When America pushed Canada down onto the couch in the room, no one could imagine the female nation's glee." Canada and America are in Philippines house! Wonder what'll happen...

Ito ang una kong fanfiction sa Filipino. Syempre sa tungkol sa paborito kong tambalan. Ahahahahahhaah/**binaril.**

**Mga Babala: **pagkawala-sa-karakter, katangahan ng manunulat, kaunting kabaklaan (ahahaha/**binaril**), atbp.

**Hindi ko pagmamayari ang Hetalia.**

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"Pasensya na kayo ha. Kundi lang dahil sa bagyo ay sana nakarating na tayo sa bahay ni Tsina."

"_It's okay_, _Philippines! _Medyo naiinip na naman kami sa biyahe eh. Halos 'di na kami makatapak sa lupa dahil sa mga _conference _na 'to!"

"B-buti nga _we landed safetly_ _here _bago pa man bumuhos ang ulan. Nasa himpapawid palang tayo ay 'di ko na makita ung ibaba."

"Mabuti nga- ay! Bossing, pasensya ka na ha pero puwede bang ipatuloy mo muna itong mga kasama ko sa Palasyo? Ha? Salamat po! Okay… Estados Unidos, Canada, punta na muna tayo sa Malakanyang."

Kalagitnaan na ng taon kaya't madalas na ang bisita ng bagyo sa bansang Pilipinas. Gayonma'y patuloy pa rin ang mga pagtitipon ng mga bansa. Matinding krisis ang hinaharap ng mundo ngayon kaya't 'di bale na kung mahirap bumiyahe basta't makasama lang sa mga pagtitipon.

Si Tsina ang nangunang magbigay ng pook para sa _conference_. Siguro'y karamihan na sa mga bansa ang naroroon na kaya't hindi mapalagay si Pilipinas sa kanyang inakong mga bansang sina _United States of America _at _Canada_.

"_Chill out, Philippines! Canada and I don't mind, right?_" ani ni Amerika sabay tango kay Canada.

Ngumiti si Canada at tinapik si Pilipinas sa balikat, "_That's right. The conference doesn't start in five days anyway so it's fine. _Tatawagan naman tayo ng iba kung nahuhuli na tayo, eh."

"Kasi naman, minsan na nga lang tayo magkasabay tapos minalas pa tayo. _I-I don't want to inconvenience you! _Mukhang pagod napagod na kayo tapos magkakapro-"

"Miss Kalayaan? Naririto na po ang kotse."

Lumingon si Pilipinas at nginitian ang kutsero. Tumango siya kina Amerika at Canada at nagsimula ang tatlo sa pagalakad tungo sa kotse. Tinulungan ng kutsero na ilagay ng mga bansa ang kanilang mga ari-arian sa sasakyan at bumulaslas ng pasasalamat ng dalawang dayuhan sa wikang Filipino.

"Abay, marunong pala mag-Filipino ang mga kasama mo, Miss Kalayaan!"

Tumawa nalang ang tatlo at sumakay sa kotse. Nang makaupo'y nanumbalik ang munting simangot ni Pilipinas.

"Mayumi, naman. Masyado kang nagaalala." Wika ni Amerika kay Pilipinas. 'di na nila maaaring tawagin ang isa't isa gamit ang kanilang ngalan bilang bansa kapag may ordinaryong tao sa paligid. "_It'll be okay! We'll just treat this as some kind of vacation! _Ha, matagal na tayong 'di nakapagbabakasyon."

"_If you let me borrow your kitchen, I'll make you some pancakes. _'wag ka na malungkot, Mayumi."

Napangiti si Pilipinas, "_Sorry_, Alfred, Matthew. Istressed lang siguro ako."

"Miss Kalayaan, baka gusto niyo pong dumaan ng pagkain. Siguro'y gutom rin ang dahilan ng pagka-istress niyo."

"_Food?_" bulaslas ni Amerika at dumugaw sa bintana na parang bata. "_I see McDonald's! Can we get some burgers? Please? Please?_"

"_Alfred, settle down. See, even Mr. Driver here thinks you're acting like a child._"

"_But-_"

"Okay, okay. Manong, mag-drive-thru nalang tayo sa Mcdo. Baka umiyak pa 'tong lalakeng 'to." Tawa ni Pilipinas.

"_Hey! _'di ko iniiyakan ang pagkain 'no!"

Humalakhak nalang ang tatlo habang si Amerika na ang nag-order ng kanilang mga pagkain.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Nang makarating sa Malakanyang ay dali-daling sinalubong ng mga bantay ang tatlong bansa. Idineretso sila sa isang sangay ng Palasyo kung saan pinapatuloy si Pilipinas ng kanyang 'Bossing'. Nang maiwan ng mga tao'y, ipinakita ni Pilipinas kina Amerika at Canada ang kanilang mga kuwarto.

"Gustuhin ko mang sa bahay ko kayo patuluyin ay hindi ko magawa…" buntong-hininga ni Pilipinas, "Inabot kasi ng baha ang looban ng bahay ko."

"Ganon ba? _Sorry to hear about that._" Sagot ni Canada samantalang si Amerika ay nag-ikot-ikot na sa loob ng bahay. Napasimangot si Canada, "Hay nako… Hindi naman siguro mawawala iyon ano?" tanong niya sa maybahay.

"Susulpot naman siya kapag ipinam-pain natin ang mga burger niya, 'di ba?"

Napabungisngis ang dalawa at biglang napasigaw ang kanilang pinaguusapan. Tumakbo sila tungo sa lugar na pinanggalingan ng sigaw. Doon ay nakita nilang nagtatatalon sa tuwa ang Amerikano habang tinuturo ang isang malaking bagay na natatakpan ng makapal na tela.

"_Is that a karaoke machine?_" magalak na sambit nito. Tumango si Pilipinas at biglang niyakap ng Amerikano sabay lipat sa kanyang kapwa dayuhan. "_Does it still work? Can we use it, Mayumi?_"

"_G-Get off of me, Al!_"

"Gumagana pa naman ata," sagot ng Pilipina habang inaalis ang takip ng karaoke at sinubukang buksan. Tahimik siyang tumatawa sa mga reklamo ni Canada. '_Ang cute talaga nila. Bagay sila… bagay na bagay._' aniya sa sarili nang nakangiting tulad ng isa pang babaeng bansa na may hilig rin sa mga _ganitong bagay_. Biglang gumana ang karaoke at dali-dali niyang binura ang nakakaintrigang ngiti sa kanyang mukha, "Yep, _it still works! _Gusto mo bang kumanta, Alfred?"

"_Hell yeah!_ _And you guys are gonna join me!_"

Napailing si Canada, "_I-I don't want to. We might interrupt people in the Palace…_"

"_No we won't! Right, Mayumi?_"

Matapos pagpagin ang alikabok ay hinila ng Pilipina ang karaoke palabas ng kuwarto para ilagay sa maluwang na sala ng bahay. Nang maiayos ay ngumiti ng malaki at hinila rin ang dalawang banayaga para makita ng mas malinaw ang karaoke. "Walang makakarinig sa inyo dito. Sound-proof ang buong bahay."

"_Awesome! Where's the song book?_" ibinigay ni Pilipinas ang isang makapal na libro sa 'Kano. Magiliw naman niya itong tinanggap at binuklat. "_Does it have any duet songs?_"

"Duet?" tanong ng Pilipina. Hindi niya napansin ang pamumula ni Canada. "Meron siguro… pero puro Filipino ang mga kanta na iyan."

"Okay lang! _Mattie and I know a few Filipino duet songs." _Ngumiti nanaman si Amerika at nilapitan ang karaoke,_ "_Halika dito, Matthew! Kuhanin mo ung isang mikropono at isasalang ko na itong unang kanta."

Nang umalingawngaw ang musika sa salas ay namula ng mas malalim si Canada, wari'y nakikilala ang tunog, "_I do not want to sing that song with you!_"

Tila'y ngayon lang naintindihan ni Pilipinas ang nangyayari at bigla nalang siyang napatawa. Tahimik siyang lumabas ng salas at mabilis na kimuha ng _video camera _sa 'di malaman na lugar. Bumalik siya sa sala at nadatnang naglalagay pa rin ng mga kanta sa karaoke si Amerika habang si Canada ay mariin na tumatanggi sa pagkanta. Sinimulan niya ang pagkuha ng _video_ nang 'di alam o pansin ng dalawang banyaga.

Hindi maipaliwanag ang mukha ni Pilipinas.

Hindi maipaliwanag ngunit maaaring makitang ginagawa rin ng isang bansa sa Europa.

"_At least choose something that __**isn't **__a duet! Aren't you embarrassed at all?_" sigaw ni Canada subalit tinawanan lang siya ni Amerika. "_Stop that song right now!_"

"_Oh come on, Mattie! Here, I'll start: _Bakit 'di magawang limutin ka~ bawat sandali'y ika'y naaalala-"

"_Stop it!_"

"-makapiling ka… muli~ _All right, Mattie! Your turn!_"

"…"

"_Please?_"

Bumuntong-hininga si Canada, huminga ng malalim at mabilis na hinawakan ang isa pang mikropono. Nakakasilaw ang ngiti ni Amerika.

"Bakit 'di ka maalis sa isip ko…"

Kung maari ay lalo pang lumapad ang ngiti ni Pilipinas. Tutok na tutok ang mga mata ng Pilipina sa dalawa na tila nalimutan na na mayroon pa silang kasama. 'di alintana ito ni Pilipinas 'pagkat baka pagsabihan lang siya na huwag sila kunan ng _video _at sirain pa ang kamera niya. Inaaliw nalang niya ang kaniyang sarili sa panonood ng dalawang magandang lalaki na kung sabihi'y '_feel-na-feel' _ang kanta.

_With actions_ pa ang walang-hiya.

"Kaya't hanggang ngayon~" tira ni Amerika samantalang si Canada ang nagboses sa _second voice_. Medyo wala na sa tono si Amerika ngunit medaling isa-walang-bahala ito dahil sa mga galaw niya. "Ikaw pa rin ang iniibig ko…" Mababang huni ni Amerika at namula si Canada. "Ikaw pa rin ang natatangi~ing… pangarap ko~!"

Malapit na matapos ang kanta at malapit na rin atang mahimatay si Pilipinas sa kanyang nakikita. Mabilis na ang kaniyang hininga at may tulo ng laway na sa may gilid ng bunganga. Sa pinakahuling linya ng kanta ay malapit na ang dalawang lalaki sa isa't isa.

"Ikaw lamang…"

Saka nalang napansin ni Pilipinas na mas matangkad pala si Amerika kay Canada dahil kinailangan pa niyang bumaba para lumapit sa… '_O diyos ko po!_' Nakapikit ang mga mata ni Canada. Masyado pa niyang dinadamdam ang kanta (at siya pa ang ayaw kumanta n'ong una ha).

Naiwan na si Canada'ng kumakanta mag-isa habang unti-unting lumalapit si Amerika sa kanyang mga labi, "Hanggang nga- mmph!"

Kung maari lang siyang sumigaw ay nakasigaw na siya ngunit ayaw niyang maputol ang kaniyang pagkukuha ng _video _kaya't nag-_hyperventilate _nalang siya sa kinatatayuan niya. Nang itulak ni Amerika si Canada sa sofa ng salas ay 'di na talaga maipinta ang kasiyahan na nadarama ng Pilipina…

Gamitin niyo nalang ang imahinasyon niyo kung ano ang unang ipinakita ni Pilipinas sa kanyang mga kapwa bansa sa pagtitipon sa Tsina.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Eto ang nangyayari kapag nasobrahan sa karaoke. Sisihin niyo ang kuya ko saka ang girlfriend niya. Biriun niyo, nag-duet ang dalawa, wala naman sa tono. (parang siya hindi. Ahahaha/**binaril.**) Sabayan niyo pa ng pagbabasa ng paborito kong fanfiction sa tambalang AmeCan tapos **bam! **Naisilang 'tong walang-hiyang istorya na 'to. Bakit kamo nasa wikang Filipino? Eh kasi walang sense kapag nasa Ingles tapos ung gagamitin ko na kanta Filipino… Wala pa naman akong alam na sikat na kanta na duet na nasa wikang Ingles. Kaya un.

Nga pala, si Mayumi Kalayaan ay… uhh, actually 'di ko siya OC. Kung may kapangalan na siya ay pasensya na. I just winged her and shit. Kapag ginamit ko ulit ang Pilipinas sa iba pang istorya ay maaaring hindi ang babaeng 'to ang gagamitin ko. Minsan kasi babae si Pilipinas para sa'kin pero madalas lalaki siya kasi… ahahhhaha/**binaril.**

**Maari niyo na akong patayin.**

Ipagpaumanhin niyo ang kawalang ayos ko sa… uhh, ano ba sa Filipino ang grammar? Basta 'yon. Pati na rin sa maling baybayin ng mga salita. Sisihin niyo ang autocorrect at ang katamaran kong i-proofread ang kahit anong isinulat ko. Sorry na rin kung masyadong mabilis ung ending... goddamn it, it is **harder **to write in Filipino, much more in Tagalog... This will probably be the **last **Filipino story I will write... I feel stupid now. ;A;

**Iwanan niyo naman ako ng review! Salamat! :3**


	2. ENGLISH VERSION!

**A/N: This is an English translation of the story. I, man… I AM SO CHEESY. xP Well, at least when I write in Filipino. But yeah… here's the English version just to help me settle down.**

…

…

**Warnings: **Out-of-Characterness, stupidity of the author, slight BL (ahahaha/**shot.**), et cetera.

**I do not own Hetalia.**

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"I'm so sorry. If it wasn't for the typhoon, we would have been in China's house already."

"It's okay, Philippines!We were getting bored anyway. Damn, it's like we can't even step on the ground because of these conferences!"

"It's good that we landed safely herebefore the storm came. Even from the plane, I couldn't see the ground at all."

"Yeah- ay! _Bossing_, sorry but can my friends stay over at the Palace? Ha? Thank you! Okay… _Estados_ _Unidos_, Canada, let us go to the Malacañang."

Storms and typhoons visit the Philippines regularly during this time of year. However, the nations' gatherings still continue. The world is facing major crises these days that long, awkward travels are nothing just so they can meet up and talk.

China offered to host this time's conference. Perhaps most of the countries are already there. That is why Philippines is worried because she offered to travel with America and Canada.

"Chill out, Philippines! Canada and I don't mind, right?" said America and nodded to Canada.

Canada smiled and tapped Philippines' shoulder, "That's right. The conference doesn't start in five days anyway so it's fine. The others will inform us is were running a bit late, eh."

"But you see, it's been awhile since we've been together and Lady Luck decided to mess with us now of all times. I-I don't want to inconvenience you! And you guys look so tired and-"

"Miss Kalayaan?" a burly man interrupted, "_Naririto na po ang kotse_. (The car has arrived.)"

Philippines turned around and smiled at the burly man, their driver. She nodded to America and Canada and the group began to walk to the car. The driver helped the nations place their luggage into the vehicle and the two foreign nations muttered their gratitude in Filipino.

"_Abay, marunong pala mag-Filipino ang mga kasama mo, Miss Kalayaan!_ (Why, your guest actually know how to speak in Filipino, Miss Kalayaan!)"

The group just chuckled and went to get in the car. Once seated, a disappointed frown appeared on Philippines' features again.

"Mayumi, you worry too much." Said America to Philippines. They cannot call themselves by their nation names because a human is nearby. "It'll be okay! We'll just treat this as some kind of vacation! Ha, it's been awhile since we've been on a vacation."

"If you let me borrow your kitchen, I'll make you some pancakes, eh? Don't be sad, Mayumi."

Philippines gave an apologetic smile, "Sorry, Alfred, Matthew. I'm just stressed, is all."

"_Miss Kalayaan, baka gusto niyo pong dumaan ng pagkain. Siguro'y gutom rin ang dahilan ng pagka-istress niyo_. (Miss Kalayaan, perhaps you would like to buy some food. Hunger must be one of the reasons for your stress.)"

"Food_?_" America beamed and peered through the car window like a child. "I see McDonald's! Can we get some burgers? Please? Please?"

Canada sighed. "Alfred, settle down. See, even Mr. Driver here thinks you're acting like a child."

"But-"

"Okay, okay. _Manong, mag-drive-thru nalang tayo sa Mcdo. Baka umiyak pa 'tong lalakeng 'to_. (Mister, let's just go to McDonald's and drive-thru. I'm afraid this guy would cry.)" Philippines laughed.

"Hey!I don't cry over food!"

The others just laughed heartily as America ordered their food.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Once at the Malacañang, guards and helpers immediately greeted the nations. They were led to a branch in the Palace that Philippines' boss let her stay. Once the humans had left, Philippines showed America and Canada their rooms.

"As much as I'd want to let you stay at my own home…" Philippines sighed, "I could not. Flood entered, you see."

"Oh? Sorry to hear about that." Canada answered while America started exploring the house. He frowned. "You don't think he'd get lost, would he?" he asked.

"He'll show up if we use his burgers as bait, won't he?"

The two nations giggled and suddenly a loud scream rang through their ears. Canada and Philippines ran to the source only to find America jumping up and down excitedly as he pointed at a large object covered with a thick piece of cloth. Canada rolled his eyes.

"Is that a karaoke machine?" America began excitedly. Philippines nodded awkwardly and was suddenly hugged tightly. The embrace ended quickly as well as America wrapped his arms around Canada this time. "Does it still work? Can we use it, Mayumi?"

"G-Get off of me, Al!"

"I think it still works," she answered while removing the cover and trying to turn it on. She chuckled silently at Canada's complaints. _Ang cute talaga nila. Bagay sila… bagay na bagay. _(They are so cute. They suit each other… really suit each other.) she said to herself while smiling just like that _other_ female nation that also love these kind of _stuff._ Now the karaoke began to work and she hastily removed the intriguing grin on her face. "Yep, it still works_!__Gusto mo bang kumanta, Alfred? _(Do you want to sing, Alfred?)"

"Hell yeah! And you guys are gonna join me!"

Canada shook his head. "I-I don't want to. We might interrupt people in the Palace…"

"No we won't! Right, Mayumi?"

After dusting the machine, Philippines pulled it out of the room to place it outside in the spacious living room. She set it up and smiled at the nations whilst pulling them to look at the karaoke machine clearly. "No one will hear you. The house is sound-proofed."

"Awesome! Where's the song book?" Philippines gave a thick clear book to the American. America then happily accepted it and flipped through its contents. "Does it have any duet songs?"

"Duet?" She asked. She did not notice Canada's rapidly spreading blush. "I think so… but all the songs there are in Filipino…"

"It's okay! Mattie and I know a few Filipino duet songs_."_America smiled and approached the machine."Come here, Mattie! Grab the other microphone and I'll punch in the first song."

Music vibrated throughout the living room and Canada blushed an even deeper shade of red, like he knew the song. "I do not want to sing _that_ song with you!"

It's as if Philippines had only realized now what was happening and she laughed. Silently, she left the living room to grab her trusty video camera from somewhere. She returned only to see America still adding more songs and Canada fervently refusing to sing. She started filming secretly without any of the two noticing.

No one could explain Philippines expression.

No one can explain but it certainly looked just like that one other female nation in Europe.

"At least choose something that **isn't**a duet! Aren't you embarrassed at all_?_" Canada shouted but it was only answered with a laugh. "Stop that song right now!"

"Oh come on, Mattie! Here, I'll start:_Bakit 'di magawang limutin ka~ bawat sandali'y ika'y naaalala-_(Why can't I forget you? Every moment, I remember you -)_"_

"Stop it!"

"-_makapiling ka… muli~ _(To be with you… again)All right, Mattie! Your turn!"

"…"

"Please?"

Canada sighed exasperated, breathed in deeply and grabbed the other microphone in annoyance. America's smile was too bright. Too bright.

"_Bakit 'di ka maalis sa isip ko_… (Why can't I get you out of my mind…)"

If it were possible, Philippines' smile widened even more. Her eyes focused on the two who seemed to have forgotten about their companion. She doesn't care though because they might just tell her to stop filming and destroy her camera. So she entertained herself with watching the handsome nations singing like it have been their career since forever.

They even added choreography, wow.

"_Kaya't hanggang ngayon_~ (That is why even now)" America sang while Canada dealt with the voicing. America is kind of off-tune now however it's easy to brush off because of the actions the two made. "_Ikaw pa rin ang iniibig ko_… (You're still the one I love…)" America breathed huskily and Canada blushed. "_Ikaw pa rin ang natatangi~ing… pangarap ko~! _(You're still my only dream)"

The song is almost finished and Philippines is almost at the brink of passing out what with the _things _she has been watching. She's practically hyperventilating and drooling over the scene. At the last line of the song, America and Canada approached each other and stuck to each other closely.

"_Ikaw lamang_… (Only you…)"

It was only then that Philippines realized that Amerika was taller than Canada because he had to lean ever so slightly to… _O Diyos ko po! _(Oh my god!). Canada had his eyes shut – he was feeling the song a little too much. And he was the one refusing to sing in the first place.

Canada was left singing alone now as America slowly brought his lips toward the others. Philippines could die happy now. "_Hanggang nga_- mmph!" Canada was cut off by the sudden kiss.

If she could scream now, she would however she doesn't want to interrupt her filming _and _the other nations' alone time. So she went all out with hyperventilating instead. When America pushed Canada down onto the couch in the room, no one could imagine the female nation's glee.

Just use your imagination as to what happened next.

Guess what was the first thing Philippines reported in the conference…

* * *

><p>…<p>

And~ this is what happens when you do too much karaoke. And watching couples sing duets while reading fanfiction. Yep. So yeah, it's the English version! I hope you enjoyed it somehow… it doesn't sound so humorous now that it's not in Filipino. Oh well. ;A; go listen to the song is you want to! It's called _Hanggang Ngayon by Regine Velasquez and Ogie Alcasid_. Yep. I like singing that song with my friends. With actions. Yep.

**You may kill me now/shot.**

Not proofread. Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes! Too lazy. :P Tell me if I missed any words or sentences that needs translating.

So, what do you think? ;A;


End file.
